


Strange Bedfellows

by PlanetClare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alienation, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Challenges, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heroism, Intrigue, Love, Protective Darcy Lewis, Redemption, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents, Trouble, Trust, Trustworthy - Freeform, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Worthy, fulfillment, skeptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetClare/pseuds/PlanetClare
Summary: Bucky has an awkward encounter while on a break from work. Wanda comes close to discovering Bucky and Darcy’s secret.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 25
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> © 2020 Planet Press
> 
> The Marvel characters herein are the property of Marvel Comics which retains the rights.
> 
> Marvel Wikia states that Sokovia borders the Czech Republic, so I used the Czech language via Google Translate to substitute for the fictional Sokovian language in this story.

It was cold and gloomy outside, and Bucky had lost track of the time. Finally checking his watch, he saw that it was just past 8 o’clock in the morning.

‘Man, I should have exercised by now,’ he thought and decided to take a break to stretch his legs. For the past few days, he had been working practically day and night translating top secret documents from Russian into English for super spy Nick Fury. Fury had been vague about how he had acquired the files, but Bucky knew one thing for sure – the documents came from Hydra.

After hours of pouring over the files in his tiny, one-room apartment, Bucky stood, stretched, and picked up his keys. As always, before leaving he checked the monitor to see if the fiber optic cameras that he installed outside captured anyone nearby. Assured that it was safe to leave his secluded apartment above a hidden garage, he grabbed his coat and stepped outside.

To avoid catching a chill during his two-block walk to the local coffee shop, Bucky turned up the collar of his knee-length black wool coat. Underneath it, he was dressed comfortably in jeans and a black sweatshirt.

Upon entering the coffee shop, Bucky approached the counter and said, “Hi, could I have – ”

“A medium house blend...black – no sugar...your usual,” the petite blonde barista said with a smile. The soldier’s blue eyes were the biggest she had ever seen, and she swooned every time he walked through the door.

Bucky stared at her for a moment before saying, “Yeah...that’s right.”

“Your name is _‘Steve,’_ right?”

“Right again,” he replied figuring that she must have remembered his using the fake name the last time he was there.

She was flattered when she saw him take a quick glance at her name tag. “Julie” it read, and he committed her name to memory.

Bucky wondered why Julie remembered his order. As someone with connections to the spy community, he could not take chances.

‘I don’t come here all that often, do I? Maybe my order is easy to remember ‘cause it’s so simple,’ he supposed. ‘Maybe I should be less predictable or find a new coffee shop...or both,’ he pondered. ‘Great...now, I’m being paranoid.’

“Okay, Steve. I’ll call you when it’s ready,” Julie offered almost unable to take her eyes off him. As she picked up a cup to write the name “Steve” on it, she wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through his long, dark hair.

“Thanks,” he replied appreciatively and then thought, ‘Yeah, definitely find another coffee shop. She can ID me.’

There was a time 70 years ago when the soldier would have welcomed all the attention that he received from women, but that was before he was captured by Hydra and his life was forever changed. Now, instead of seeing a handsome, kind, intelligent man in the mirror, he only saw a murderous monster who had no mercy for his targets. Regardless of how others treated Bucky, he assumed that was what they saw as well – at least those who knew who he was.

“Darcy!” a redheaded barista yelled just as Julie bumped into her causing her to drop a vanilla latte on the floor.

As the two baristas raced to clean up the mess, Bucky turned to his left and saw Darcy Lewis approaching the counter. Halfway there, the lovely brunette froze for a moment when her sea foam green eyes fixed on Bucky’s. Then, she proceeded to the counter.

“Sorry! It’ll take a few minutes to remake your order,” the redheaded barista said apologetically as she continued to clean up the spill.

Like a ventriloquist, Darcy barely moved her mouth when she asked quietly, “Winter, what are you doing here?” as she pretended to read the menu board.

“I was gonna ask you the same thing,” whispered Bucky as he feigned interest in the muffins.

“It’s not like I knew you’d be here,” she replied under her breath.

Bucky had suggested some time ago that for Darcy’s protection, they should keep their fondness for one another a secret so if anyone were after him, they would not harm her to get at him. That meant not telling the Avengers as well. He had yet to come to a decision about continuing to keep that secret from them.

Suddenly, the two heard from behind them, “Hey! Look who’s here!”

Turning, Bucky and Darcy looked at Wanda Maximoff who sat at a nearby table having joined Darcy that morning.

As she waved to Bucky excitedly, he whispered to Darcy, “Okay, this is awkward.”

“How am I supposed to pretend I don’t know you?” Darcy wondered without moving her mouth.

“We’re about to find out,” replied Bucky as he began to walk toward Wanda and Darcy’s table.

“Wanda, look who I met at the counter!” Darcy exclaimed.

“Hi, Sergeant Bucky!” the Sokovian beauty chirped.

“Hey, Wanda...just ‘Bucky,’” he reminded her.

“Come sit with us,” Wanda bade.

“Uh...I really shouldn’t. I’m supposed to be working, and – ”

“Don’t be silly!” Wanda objected. “Come on – take a break.”

“Well...maybe for a few minutes,” said Bucky as he removed his coat, placed it over the chair next to Wanda’s, and sat in it across from Darcy.

“Still learning Sokovian?” Wanda inquired eagerly.

“Ano [Yes]!” Bucky replied proudly. “Jak se máš [How are you]?”

“Je mi dobře [I am well],” she remarked nodding her head slowly.

Smiling, Darcy looked from one to the other.

“Sorry about that,” Wanda apologized.

“Are you two talking trash about me?” Darcy asked jokingly.

“Of course not!” Bucky protested.

“He’s learning Sokovian so I have someone to talk to in my native language. You _do_ know each other, right?” asked Wanda.

Darcy thought, ‘In the biblical sense? Hells yeah!’ but she bit her tongue. Instead, she replied, “Well...we met when we went to Oktoberfest with the Avengers...and we might have met in passing once or twice, but I’m sure it was a while back.”

Bucky hoped that Darcy would not divulge their secret. He still was not sure that he wanted anyone else to know and worried that Wanda might become suspicious.

“Uh...yeah...” Bucky nervously agreed.

Wanda sensed an uneasiness between the two and assumed that Bucky was making Darcy feel uncomfortable, although she could not imagine why.

“So...what are you ladies up to?” the soldier asked cautiously.

“Not much. We meet here twice a week, but Darcy never lets me pay,” Wanda replied as she gave her friend a jab in the right shoulder.

“I told her someone was kind enough to give me a gift card,” the lovely brunette said as she smiled at Bucky, who had given her the card. She knew that he was regularly reloading the card for her, and she greatly appreciated it.

“Darcy!” the tall redheaded barista called once again.

As she began to rise, Bucky suddenly offered, “Allow me!” and rose to get her order.

She and Wanda watched the soldier as he walked to the counter.

“He’s a really nice guy, isn’t he?” asked Wanda.

“Uh-huh,” Darcy agreed as she admired Bucky from behind. “He’s got a tight rig, too.”

“...What?” Wanda asked with a sharp laugh. “See what I mean about not understanding people sometimes.”

“Oh, I’m just kidding. Don’t mind me,” Darcy said with a dismissive wave of her hand. ‘Damn! He’s hot from the front _and_ back,” she thought.

“Here you go,” said the redheaded barista as she handed two drinks to Bucky. “Sorry for the wait.”

“Thanks,” he said and turned toward the table, stopping for a moment to admire Darcy.

‘She looks amazing. I’d give anything to kiss her right now,’ he thought before returning to the table.

“Your drinks, ladies.”

“Thank you, Bucky,” Wanda replied.

With a shy smile, Darcy agreed. “Yeah...thanks.”

“My pleasure.”

Smiling at Darcy, Wanda remarked, “You know, that friend who gave you the gift card is pretty awesome.”

“Yeah, I think so too,” agreed Darcy and then wrinkled her nose playfully at the soldier.

“Steve!” called Julie from behind the counter.

Darcy immediately tensed up as Bucky rose to get his drink.

‘Calm down, girl. She’s _not_ a threat,’ Darcy told herself and tried not to stare as he walked to the counter.

“He said his name is _'Steve?’”_ Wanda wondered aloud as Darcy sat narrowing her eyes at the smitten blonde barista. “Darcy? Are you listening?” asked Wanda.

“Huh?” Darcy replied snapping to attention. “You know heroes have to keep their identities a secret.”

“Yeah...you’re right,” Wanda admitted.

As the two young women sat watching Bucky, he returned to the table and looked at one and then the other.

“What’d I miss?” he wondered as he placed his coffee on the table.

The two young women looked at each other and smiled.

“We’re going to the flea market today,” Wanda informed the soldier. “Want to join us?”

Without letting on that she and the soldier were intimate, Darcy worried that she could not pretend all day that she did not know him. Therefore, she was relieved when he declined.

“Sounds like fun, but I have a lot of work to do,” he replied wishing that he could lean over and bury his face in Darcy’s hair.

“Oh, that’s too bad,” she remarked sincerely. The young Sokovian did not know many people, but she liked Bucky and was grateful for his efforts in learning her native tongue.

“Maybe some other time. I should get going,” Bucky suggested. Rising, he put on his coat and smiled boyishly at the two young women seated before him. “Enjoy your day, ladies,” he bade as he picked up his coffee and turned to leave.

“Ahoj [Good-bye], Sergeant Bucky!”

“Ahoj, Wanda. Bye, Darcy,” he replied not wanting to leave.

“Bye, Win– uh... _‘Bucky,’”_ Darcy chirped noting how strange his preferred name sounded coming out of her mouth. Glancing at the counter, Darcy took a small amount of pleasure at seeing the disappointment on the face of Julie the barista who was sad to see Bucky leave. A few moments later, Darcy felt guilty and noted once again that Julie was no threat to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes an impression during a visit to the Avengers’ compound.

The next morning, Bucky awoke feeling somewhat angry with himself. The previous evening, Darcy had texted him and asked him over to spend the night, but he had to turn her down. He had one last translation to complete, and he wanted to finish it to get it out of the way.

“I’ll make it up to you, _‘Darce,’”_ he promised.

“Heck _yeah,_ you will!” she declared with a sharp laugh.

Bucky was grateful that she understood and did not make him feel any more guilty than he already felt.

It was now 5 o’clock, and Bucky was just finishing the last translation. After sending the final encrypted file to Nick Fury over a secure server, he stretched and yawned quietly.

‘I should exercise, but first I need a nap,’ the soldier decided as he strode to his bed and pulled the blankets over himself.

* * * * * *

Four hours later, Bucky slowly opened his large blue eyes and looked around his small, one-room apartment. Rising and walking to his desk, he checked to see if Fury had responded to his last email, which he had. “Good work,” is all his response read. Bucky then checked his bank account and saw that the payment for his work had been transmitted electronically, so he knew that the assignment was now concluded.

After Bucky showered, he toweled off his wet, muscular body and listened as his stomach began to growl. It was then that he realized how hungry he was.

“Okay, pal. I’ll feed ya,” he quipped.

Wrapping the towel around his naked body, he walked to his refrigerator and looked inside.

‘Geez...I guess I’m going out for breakfast,’ he thought at seeing it was virtually empty.

As he began to dress and prepare to leave, Bucky’s cell phone rang. Looking at the screen, he saw that the call was from his friend Steve.

“Hey, pal! What’s up?” he asked curiously.

“Hey, Buck. How’s it goin’? wondered Steve.

“Uh...keeping busy. What’s up with you?”

“Not much. We were talking over breakfast and decided to have a barbecue today. I was wondering if you’d like to join us,” Steve inquired.

Bucky thought for a moment. “Uh...well...I guess I could use a break.” After a pause, he asked, “Is Stark – ”

“Tony’s out of the country,” Steve answered.

“Oh...okay. Yeah, I guess – ”

“Great!” exclaimed Steve. ‘We’ll see you around noon.”

“Oh, Steve?”

“Yeah, Buck?”

“Should I bring something?” wondered Bucky.

“Nope! Just yourself...oh, and your swimming trunks.”

“...Swimming trunks?”

“Yeah, we’re gonna hit the pool later,” Steve stated.

“I’m pretty sure I don’t have swimming trunks,” Bucky admitted wondering why Steve thought he would.

“No worries! You can borrow a pair of mine.”

“...Okay...I’ll see you at noon, then,” agreed Bucky hesitantly as being around the Avengers still made him feel a bit uneasy.

As he finished dressing, Bucky continued to think about the barbeque and wondered if he made the right decision in agreeing to join the Avengers for lunch.

‘How bad could it be?’ he wondered. He checked his monitor to see if anyone was outside his apartment. Then, he pulled on his jacket, picked up his keys, and stepped outside.

* * * * * *

Strolling through the local farmer’s market, Bucky stopped at a fruit cart and bought three ripe plums. As the vendor placed them in a brown paper bag for him, the soldier glanced around. Spying a juice vendor, he walked over and looked at the menu card on top of the counter.

After a few moments, a young woman wearing a blue apron asked, “What can I blend for you?”

“...Uh...how about...a ‘green’ smoothie?” he asked with the wind blowing across his face dark brown strands of hair that had escaped his half bun.

“Sure!” the young blonde said with a smile, immediately taken with the handsome soldier.

As the vendor blended his smoothie, Bucky stepped closer to the menu card to read its ingredients.

‘Spinach, kale, celery, cucumber, parsley, Swiss chard, and pineapple,’ he quietly read. ‘Hmm...’

When the vendor handed Bucky the cup, he took a sip from its straw.

“It’s good. Thanks!” he said emphatically.

“That’s a popular one,” she informed him.

Placing his drink and the bag of plums on the cart, Bucky reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash. He then handed her a bill and said, “Keep the change.”

“Thanks!” she called as the soldier walked away.

Bucky finished his smoothie on his way back to his secluded apartment. Once there, he enjoyed his plums as he watched the news on his laptop computer and occasionally thought about the afternoon ahead of him.

* * * * * *

By 12 noon, the propane grill was heating up at the Avengers’ compound.

“You think it’s time to throw on the steaks?” asked Steve holding his right hand low over the grill. Like Sam, he wore a t-shirt, sweatpants, and running shoes.

“Oh yeah,” replied Sam authoritatively. “We can get some burgers and hot dogs going too while those cook.”

Meanwhile, Clint was in the kitchen making a pitcher of punch.

“What’s in that anyway?” Natasha asked as she brought down glass tumblers from a cabinet and placed them on the counter.

Wearing an apron over his purple t-shirt and jeans, the archer replied, “Fruit, of course. It’s like a sangria – just no alcohol.”

The spy smiled wryly and remarked, “No alcohol? That’s no fun.”

“Well, I could make one for us _with_ and one for the ‘kids’ _without,”_ he suggested.

“There’s that _‘K’_ word again,” said Darcy Lewis as she and Wanda entered the kitchen. “We’re not kids.”

“Yeah, yeah...what have you two been up to this morning – Instagram...Snapchat...?” asked the spy.

“Something like that,” Wanda replied as she and Darcy snickered, not admitting to spending the morning watching memes about the Avengers.

“Okay...” Natasha remarked skeptically. “Can you girls take these tumblers out to the table?”

“Sure,” agreed Darcy as she and Wanda each picked up three of the glasses.

“Here...take this one too,” the redhead said handing a fourth one to Wanda. She then straightened her pale blue t-shirt and leaned against the counter in a pair of “Daisy Dukes” shorts.

“That makes seven,” the lovely Sokovian observed.

“Yeah. Steve said set the table for seven, so I guess someone else is coming.

Wanda and Darcy looked at each other curiously for a moment and then proceeded to take the glassware outside.

Having hooked up his iPod to the sound system, Sam selected a playlist labeled “Steve.”

“What are we listening to out there?” Clint asked over the intercom in the kitchen.

“This is a playlist especially for Steve – more of the stuff he missed while he was a _‘Capsicle,'”_ Sam replied as he adjusted the volume.

As music began to play through the speakers, Steve looked over at the patio doorway and smiled.

There stood his friend Bucky wearing brown cargo shorts, running shoes, and a black zippered sweatshirt over a black t-shirt with white letters that read “Brooklyn.” On his left shoulder, he balanced a 12-pack of imported beer which he steadied with his left hand.

“I thought I told you not to bring anything,” Steve said cheerfully.

“Since when do I listen to you?” asked Bucky with a hearty laugh.

“Hey, the geek’s bearing gifts, and it’s the _good_ stuff,” Sam remarked observing the large case on the soldier’s shoulder. “Let me make room in the cooler for that,” he offered.

Sam took the case of beer from Bucky who then turned to his left and locked gazes with Darcy as she stood with Wanda near the patio’s dining table. Both were able to disguise their mutual shock and delight at seeing one another.

‘She looks absolutely gorgeous,’ Bucky thought admiring how Darcy’s seafoam green eyes were enhanced by her emerald bikini top and matching sarong. As the breeze caught the slit in her wrap, it gave him a glimpse of her upper thigh – a spot he had caressed more times than he could remember.

Without letting on, Darcy was thrilled to see Bucky. It took all her inner strength to keep from running over and throwing her arms around him. She wanted to pull the elastic band from his half bun and let his long brown hair blow freely in the wind. If working around the clock translating documents was taking a toll on the soldier, it certainly did not show, she noted. Fighting the urge to stroke his face, she as usual pretended not to know him.

“Sergeant Bucky!” Wanda exclaimed and ran to hug him. “Jak se máš [How are you]?” she inquired in Sokovian.

“Je mi dobře [I am well],” the soldier replied proudly.

Shocked, Sam wondered, “Is that Sokovian? Since when do you speak Sokovian, man?”

Cheerfully, Wanda answered for him. “Sergeant Bucky is learning so I have someone to speak to in my native tongue.”

She wrapped her right arm around his waist and rested her head on his left shoulder.

Meanwhile, Darcy’s heart sank. ‘I’d give my left boob to be her right now,’ she thought as she watched Wanda standing with her secret beau. No one else could tell how disappointed Darcy was, but Bucky knew.

“You remember my friend Darcy, don’t you?” Wanda asked the soldier.

Smiling, he replied, “Yes, I remember her from that day at the coffee shop. How are you, Darcy?” He wanted to ask if she missed his touch or waking up next to him.

“Huh? Oh, I’m good. Nice to meet you again,” she replied wanting to rest her head on his chest as she often did.

“Well, sit down and act like you’re staying for a while,” Steve suggested. “The burgers and dogs are about done, and the steaks should be ready soon too.” Turning to Sam, Steve asked, “Sam, you want a beer while I’m up?”

“Yeah. Gimme one of those expensive ones that he brought,” he replied referring to Bucky’s imported beer.

Clint and Natasha burst into laughter at Sam’s blunt honesty. Darcy did not find it amusing but decided to stay quiet.

“I take it you brought the swill,” the soldier countered.

“Touché,” Steve remarked with a chuckle.

“Very funny,” quipped Sam as Steve handed him a bottle.

Walking over to the grill, Natasha announced, “Let’s get some food on the table to put you boys in a better mood.” As she turned the steaks, Darcy and Wanda helped Clint set the table.

* * * * * *

Two hours later, Clint decided it was time to try the pool. After going to his room to change, he returned wearing a pair of baggy black swim trunks.

“What – you guys are made of sugar? Looks like I’ll be the first one in the pool,” the archer remarked as he walked to the edge and jumped in.

“I’m right behind you,” called Sam as he removed his t-shirt and sweatpants revealing the dark green trunks that he was wearing underneath.

“Darcy?” Wanda asked as she removed the shorts that she was wearing over her red bikini bottoms. “I call dibs on the duck!” she declared and then swam to a large inflatable duck which floated next to a giant inflated donut.

Bucky could not help himself and watched as Darcy removed her green sarong. He was sure that he had lovingly touched every inch of her body, and he yearned to do so right now as he reclined on a lounger next to the pool.

“You comin’ in, pal?” Steve asked as he removed his t-shirt and sweatpants.

“No, I’m gonna just stay here,” he replied not making eye contact.

Steve assumed that Bucky was self-conscious about exposing his metal arm, so he did not press him any further.

“CANNON BALL!” Sam suddenly yelled before diving into the pool and splashing water all over Bucky.

“SAM!” Steve scolded as Bucky quickly stood and shook himself.

“You jerk! You did that on purpose!” Bucky declared glaring at him through wet hair.

“Sorry, man. You’re sitting too close to the pool,” Sam remarked fiendishly.

Ever since they met, Bucky felt that Sam was jealous of his friendship with Steve and for the longest time, he had tried to ignore it when Sam acted out or treated him aggressively. However, there were times like this when Bucky found Sam’s behavior more than he could bear.

“I swear – ”

“Come on, Buck. Let’s get you out of those wet clothes,” Steve said as he led Bucky toward the commons area. He glanced over his shoulder and gave Sam a very stern look.

Upon the two friends’ return, Wanda and Darcy froze when they saw Bucky. Standing on the other side of the pool, he was shirtless displaying his muscular chest and wearing a pair of Steve’s long blue swimming trunks. What particularly caught the girls’ attention was Bucky’s “eight-pack” abs which looked perfectly chiseled.

“Oh, my God,” Wanda whispered.

“Like dinner rolls baking in the oven,” observed Darcy.

Even Natasha could not help but stare.

When Bucky reached up and removed the elastic band from his hair, the wind caught his locks and blew strands across his face. Flicking them away, he slid the band onto his left wrist and began to walk over to sit on a lounger.

“No you don’t!” said Steve as he shoved Bucky into the pool.

When Bucky surfaced, he yelled, “Very funny, punk!”

“You’re not going to sit around all day, jerk,” replied Steve and then jumped into the pool to join him.

From her seat on the floating donut, Darcy watched Bucky swim from one side of the pool to the other and back again doing the dolphin kick.

Frowning, Sam said, “Wow, way to show off.”

Wearing a black bikini, Natasha sat on the edge of the pool next to Clint.

“What does this guy do, anyway?” she asked quietly.

“Don’t know. Why don’t you ask him?” suggested the archer with a smile.

“I’ll pass,” she replied dismissively.

Following Steve’s recent reunion with Bucky, Natasha had decided that for the sake of peace and out of loyalty to Steve, she would simply avoid interaction with the former assassin. She could never forgive him for once shooting her years ago, and although he never apologized for doing it in his brainwashed state, she was aware that he felt deeply sorry for it. Despite trying to ignore Bucky today, Natasha could not stop stealing glances at the soldier’s attractive, muscular legs and noticed that Wanda and Darcy were doing the same.

Bucky and Darcy were finding it increasingly difficult to ignore one another while the group enjoyed the pool. Finally, Bucky climbed out, toweled dry, and sat on a lounger. Picking up his cell phone, he held it next to his right thigh where no one could see it and scrolled to Darcy’s number in his contacts list. With his thumb, he typed a quick message and hit “Send.”

When Darcy heard her cell phone buzz, she climbed out of the pool to answer it. Looking at the screen, she smiled when she read Bucky’s message:

**laundry room**

“It’s my mom,” she fibbed as the group looked at her. “I better see what she wants.”

“Of course,” Wanda replied shooing her friend toward the commons area.

Walking inside, Darcy did not look back at Bucky.

After waiting about two minutes, Bucky scrolled to the ringtones on his phone and selected one. When the tone sounded, he held up his phone and asked, “Hey, Steve? D’you mind if I take this in your office?”

“Sure, pal. Go ahead!”

“Thanks,” Bucky said and then went inside. Once he was out of view, he briskly made his way to the laundry room where Darcy was eagerly waiting for him.

Smiling roguishly, Bucky approached the lovely brunette and kissed her passionately. “My God, you look _amazing!”_ he said breathlessly.

“So do you!” she remarked as she rested her hands on his broad shoulders.

Without saying another word, Bucky lifted Darcy, sat her atop the washing machine, and resumed kissing her.

After a moment, Darcy laughed and quipped, “I’ve never had this much fun in a laundry room! A girl could get used to it.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked playfully.

“Hells yeah! It makes me want to lather you up and rinse you off.”

“I’ve missed you so much!” the soldier confessed burying his face in her long brown tresses.

“Me too,” admitted Darcy as her hands explored his muscular back.

Just as they began to kiss again, they suddenly heard a call from the hallway.

“Darcy? Are you okay?”

They both froze. Then, looking at the door, they realized that Bucky had pushed it but did not close it leaving the door slightly ajar. Darcy gasped and then felt the cold steel of Bucky’s left index finger on her pouty lips.

“Shhh...” he whispered as the two then held their breath.

“Darcy?” Wanda called again. A few moments passed before they heard her footsteps fade.

Bucky and Darcy both let out a sigh.

“We better go before she comes back,” the soldier suggested.

“Yeah, I guess so,” agreed Darcy. The two looked at each other lovingly for a moment and then started kissing again.

After a few moments, Bucky urged, “No, really – we need to go.”

They felt disappointed not having seen each other in over a week, but now that Bucky was finished with the translations, they hoped to spend more time together.

Bucky gently helped Darcy down from the washer and said, “You go first.”

“Okay,” she agreed and turned to walk away.

Suddenly, he grasped her left arm and as she turned to face him, he pled, “Ask me.”

“Ask you _what?”_ wondered Darcy.

“Anything. I’d do anything for you.”

She knew that he would and was stunned to realize that in her hand, she held the heart of the deadliest man on the planet. Darcy felt a shiver run down her spine.

“Winter, don’t say that,” she implored him, so touched that it almost brought her to tears.

“It’s true,” he insisted.

“I know. Me too,” she whispered as she placed her right hand on his left cheek and gazed into his eyes.

After a moment, Darcy turned and grabbed the doorknob. The soldier watched as she opened the door and stepped into the hallway. He could not wait to be alone with her again.

Back on the patio, Darcy smiled at Wanda and offered, “No emergency. Mom just wanted to check up on me.” She did not like lying but knew that it was best to do so for now.

“You didn’t miss anything here – just a gross burping contest,” Wanda remarked and then flicked water at Clint and Sam who were bobbing in the water as they made belching sounds.

“Gross!” Darcy exclaimed. “Aren’t you guys too old for that?”

“Never!” Clint proclaimed.

When Bucky returned 5 minutes later, he did not immediately make eye contact with Steve.

“Everything okay?” his friend asked sensing something was wrong.

“Yeah...sure,” the soldier replied giving him a quick grin. Rather than returning to the pool, he instead reclined on a lounger to get a bit of sun and reflect on his encounter in the laundry room.

* * * * * *

As the afternoon turned to evening and then night, Bucky realized it was getting late.

“I really should go,” he said to Steve.

“You could just spend the night here, you know.”

“I’ve probably already overstayed my welcome,” Bucky imagined.

“Nonsense. Come on! It could be like it was when we were kids,” his friend offered excitedly.

“Oh, you mean I have to sleep on the floor on the sofa cushions?” wondered the soldier.

“Sure...and then take out the trash in the morning,” Steve joked. “No seriously, we’ve got plenty of rooms here.”

Bucky thought for a moment and was encouraged by the prospect of seeing Darcy again the next day.”

“Well, – ”

“Great! It’s settled,” Steve proclaimed and clapped his hands together.

“But – ” Bucky began.

“You can wear some of mine,” his friend offered anticipating Bucky’s excuse of having no pajamas to wear.

Bucky let out a sharp laugh and gathered, “Looks like you thought of everything, didn’t you?”

“Kinda,” Steve replied with a sly grin.

“Been planning this for long?”

“Not too long. Buck, you spend too much time alone. You need to get out more and start meeting people – maybe meet a girl.”

‘Pal, if you only knew,’ Bucky thought as he tried to imagine Steve’s reaction were he to find out about his relationship with Darcy. After a moment, Bucky remarked, “Yeah, I’ll give it some thought.”

As the Avengers paired up, Darcy joined Wanda in her room to check out the latest on social media. Clint, Natasha, and Sam went to the living room to watch a movie, and Bucky joined Steve in his office where they chatted about what had transpired during the month since they last spoke to one another.

At midnight, Steve noticed that the compound had become quiet.

Tapping lightly on his office door which stood slightly ajar, Natasha poked her head in and said, “Goodnight, Steve.”

“See you in the morning, Nat,” he replied.

She looked at Bucky for a moment before leaving to check on the girls. Down the hall, Natasha knocked on Wanda’s door.

“Girls, it’s late,” she advised. “Give Instagram a rest.”

“Okay,” Wanda agreed.

“Night, Steve!” Sam and Clint called as they walked past Steve’s office.

“Night, guys.”

Realizing that no one said “goodnight” to Bucky, Steve looked at his friend apologetically.

Bucky was not surprised by his lack of acknowledgement, but his spirits were lifted when a few steps further on, Clint called, “See ya in the morning, Barnes.”

Bucky and Steve smiled at one another before the soldier replied, “Goodnight!”

Steve informed his friend, “You can take the guest room at the end of the hall. Stop by my room and grab some pajamas. I need to send a message to Tony before I head off to bed, so I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Right...well, goodnight, pal. Thanks for everything today.”

“Don’t mention it.”

On Bucky’s way down the hall, from Wanda’s room he heard her and Darcy watching a video and laughing hysterically.

“Girls?” Natasha called from her room across the hall. “Please turn that off and go to sleep.”

“Yes, Nat,” they agreed in unison but merely turned down the volume and kept laughing.

Hearing Darcy’s voice made Bucky miss her even more.

After taking a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms from one of Steve’s drawers, he proceeded to the guest room and turned on the light. Having stayed there months ago when the Avengers were way on a mission, Bucky was familiar with its décor.

‘Still looks like a hotel room,’ the soldier thought as he looked at the queen size bed with a comforter that matched the curtains.

Bucky sat on the side of the bed for a few moments thinking about Darcy being just a few doors down and wished that he could be with her now.

‘I guess I’ll just have to settle for seeing her in the morning,’ he thought as he lay on his back. As he closed his eyes and began to doze off, all Bucky could think about was the sight of Darcy in her emerald bikini – an image that left a grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s difficult decision about his relationship with Darcy is made for him.

At 2 o’clock, Bucky was awake again. He was restless as his stomach began to growl, so he decided to go to the kitchen in search of leftovers.

The compound was quiet as he silently walked shirtless and barefoot down the hallway, and he could not help but glance longingly at Wanda’s door knowing that Darcy was on the other side of it.

As he approached the kitchen, he spied a dim glow of light coming from the open refrigerator and heard the faint sound of someone rummaging through it. Peering around the door, he saw Darcy standing in a white pajama tee with tiny blue flowers and matching shorts.

“Why is a can of corn in the fridge?” she mumbled. “Who does that?”

As Darcy took a bottle of water from a shelf, she was startled to suddenly see Bucky out of the corner of her eye.

“Geez, Winter!” she hissed taking a step backward. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” he said and smiled fondly at her. “What’s wrong – you can’t sleep either?”

“A bit overstimulated, I guess,” she admitted as she struggled to open the water bottle.

Bucky took it from her and effortlessly removed the cap.

“Okay, now you’re just showing off,” Darcy joked as he handed the bottle back to her.

“One of the ‘perks’ of being a superhuman,” he remarked flatly.

Darcy looked Bucky up and down admiring his flawless, muscular physique.

“Look at you. You’re killing me. You know that, right?” she quipped.

As Bucky smiled and tilted his head downward, his long brown hair fell forward and obscured most of his face.

“Wait...did you just...blush?” she asked with dismay.

“No, I didn’t,” replied the soldier.

“Heck yeah, you did!” she insisted.

With her right hand free, Darcy reached up and tucked some of his hair behind his left ear.

“No more hiding that handsome face,” she advised referring to the decades in which the former assassin donned a mask.

Bucky caressed her left cheek and kissed her tenderly. “Come on,” he said and then led her to the commons area where they sat on a sofa.

“Do you think they suspect anything?” asked Darcy before taking a sip of water and placing the bottle on a coffee table.

“What – about us?”

“Yeah,” she replied as she rested her head on his right shoulder. Her long brown tresses fell across his arm and tickled the crook of his elbow.

Bucky stared quietly at the carpet for a few moments. “I don’t think so,” he finally decided. “Believe me – if they knew, we would’ve heard about it by now.”

The two sat quietly for a long while. Beginning to feel sleepy, Bucky whispered, “Hey, are you – ?” Looking to his right, be realized that Darcy was asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he gently guided her onto the sofa. After placing a pillow under her head, he lifted her legs and stretched them out.

Acting on habit, Bucky lay next to Darcy and immediately dozed off as well.

* * * * * *

As soon as Bucky’s stomach began to growl again, it roused both him and Darcy. Opening his eyes first, Bucky sat up when he realized that they were no longer alone. Standing before the couple were their hosts, the Avengers, each one with folded arms.

With her eyes still closed, Darcy muttered, “You need to eat something, Winter.”

Looking sheepishly from one frowning hero to the next, Bucky did not respond.

When she opened her eyes and saw why, Darcy sat up quickly and exclaimed, “Holy crap!”

“Man, what the hell’s going on here?” Sam bellowed.

“Sam!” Steve barked holding up his right hand. Then, turning to his best friend, he asked, “Buck...what’s going on?”

Thinking it best to let the men talk alone, Natasha advised, “You girls come with me.” Wanda joined her but when Darcy did not move, she snapped, “NOW!”

As she followed the Black Widow to Wanda’s bedroom, Darcy glanced back once at her worried beau.

Surrounded by the three remaining Avengers, Bucky appeared bewildered. He sighed heavily and stared at the carpet.

“...It was...raining...she was almost...hit by a car...I...helped her get home...” he stammered as his large blue eyes continued to study the carpet.

“What?” wondered Sam. Confused, he gawked at Bucky while Clint gazed out a window at the cloudless sky.

‘Rain? What the hell is he talking about?’ the archer wondered.

Instinctively, Steve realized that his friend was describing how he and Darcy met.

“You’re way too old for her,” declared Sam.

“She’s 24,” Bucky informed him finally looking him in the eyes.

“Yeah, and you’re 100,” Clint reminded him.

Becoming agitated, the soldier demanded, “Do I _look_ 100?”

Sarcastically, Sam quipped, “Well...”

“I’m like 31 or 32!” Bucky speculated.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Natasha paced in front of Darcy and Wanda as they sat on the side of Wanda’s bed.

“Do you have any idea what you’re getting into with that guy?” Natasha pressed.

“You don’t like him anyway,” sneered Darcy.

_“‘Like’_ him?” the shocked spy asked. “Considering he shot me, I think _‘like’_ might be a bit of a stretch."

“Maybe he thought you had it coming,” the lovely brunette suggested with a steady glare.

Wanda gasped and stifled a laugh, but Natasha found no humor in the comment.

Placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at Darcy, she asked, “You just don’t get it, do you? He’s a dangerous killer.”

Darcy considered the spy’s assessment and compared it to the kind, thoughtful, protective man that she had come to know. Realizing that Bucky was probably being grilled by the other Avengers, she decided that he could probably use her support.

“Listen, lady, I don’t care what you or anyone else thinks. He’s a good man, and I’m not gonna let anyone trash him. If you want to fight me, let’s go! I can’t beat you, but I’ll go down swinging.”

Stunned, the spy did not know what to say and looked at Wanda who was just as shocked. The three women knew there was no way that Darcy could possibly take on the widow, but her fierce protection of Bucky prompted her to entertain the challenge.

Suddenly, Darcy rose, strode back to the commons, and sat next to her beau who was feeling defeated.

When Natasha returned momentarily with Wanda, the spy shrugged her shoulders at her surprised fellow Avengers.

Resigning himself to being alone, Bucky said woefully, “Darcy – ”

“These jerks aren’t gonna tell us what to do,” she decided defiantly. “It’s none of their business.”

Having been quiet until now, Wanda spoke. “What’s the problem? They’re not hurting anyone. All they want is to be together. What’s wrong with that?”

After staring at Wanda for a few moments, her fellow Avengers looked at one another as they considered her comments.

“Yeah, but talk about ‘The Odd Couple,’” suggested Sam.

To that, Clint countered, “Well, wasn’t it that Shakespeare guy who wrote something about _‘strange bedfellows?’”_

The archer did not expect the shocked looks that he received.

“What? I read!” he declared. “Google it.”

After a pause, Steve advised, “Look, I think Wanda’s right. They’re both adults, and we can’t keep them apart if they really want to be together.”

Darcy folded her arms as if to dare someone to disagree with Steve but sitting next to her, Bucky had already given up. He had spent the previous 70 years alone with sporadic human contact which was more often than not violent or physically abusive. Although he did not wish to return to a completely solitary life, he knew that he could if it came to that.

When Darcy took his metal hand and held it in both of hers, he looked at her appreciatively.

“I’ll be strong for both of us,” she whispered.

Glancing over his shoulder, Steve asked his team, “Guys, could you give us a minute, please?”

“Well, I guess that’s that,” Sam concluded.

“Don’t say you weren’t warned,” Natasha advised Darcy before turning to walk away.

As Sam and Clint entered the kitchen, Sam wondered, “What could she possibly see in that guy?”

“Beats me,” concluded Clint.

The two looked at Natasha expecting her to offer her input but when she glared at both of them, they quickly looked away.

Squatting in front of his seated friend, Steve knitted his eyebrows and advised, “Don’t worry about them. They’ll come around. You know, Buck – ”

“You told me to go out and meet people. I did,” he reminded his friend solemnly.

Looking at Darcy sympathetically for a moment, Steve then returned his attention to his best friend and confessed, “No one knows better than I do that you’re lonely, pal. I’m glad that you’ve both found companionship, but you need to be careful. You could be putting her life in danger.” Continuing earnestly, he warned, “If someone comes for you, she could be hurt in the process.”

Bucky did not have the courage to tell his friend that had already happened.

Pondering Steve’s advice, the soldier conceded, ‘It’s not fair to Darcy if I keep putting her life in danger.’ Hesitant to admit that Steve was right but reluctant to break things off with Darcy, Bucky did not know what to say. Finally, as if someone else were speaking, he heard himself offer feebly, “We can handle it, Steve.”

Unconvincingly, his friend agreed, “I’m sure you can, pal.” After a long pause, he continued, “Well...I guess you two probably need to talk. I’m gonna...go help with breakfast.”

As Steve stood and walked away, Bucky stared down at his feet and mumbled sarcastically, “So...that went well. I warned you that they’d freak out if they found out about us.”

“You can say ‘I told you so,’ but what happened with you?” Darcy wondered. “Why didn’t you stand up for us?”

He thought for a moment. “I don’t know. I guess I’m used to being alone. It looks like everybody thinks I should be.”

“Well, I certainly don’t,” she declared. Frowning, she continued, “You’ve been through so much. I think you deserve to be happy. What kind of butthead would deny you that?”

Bucky smiled faintly at her choice of words, but his eyes did not meet her gaze.

“Look at me,” she bade. When he did, she insisted, “You’re a good man, and you’re well overdue for some happiness in your life no matter what anyone else thinks.”

Bucky was at a loss for words. Finally, with sincere gratitude, he whispered, “Thank you, Darcy.” Then, as if on cue, his stomach growled ferociously.

“Dang, Winter! Sounds like you swallowed a bobcat.”

Bucky snickered at the imagery.

Happy to see him laugh, Darcy suggested, “We should get ready for breakfast.”

“...Okay,” the soldier agreed.

The two rose, quietly ambled down the long hallway, and stopped in front of Wanda’s door.

“I’ll see you in a few minutes,” said Darcy momentarily resting the palm of her left hand on his chest.

The soldier kissed her gently on her forehead as he had done so many times before. He then proceeded to the guest room where he sat on the side of the bed and thought for a few moments before he began to prepare for the day ahead.

* * * * * *

When Darcy entered Wanda’s room, she found her Sokovian friend getting dressed.

“Thanks for having our backs, girl. Now, I get why Winter didn’t want anyone to know about us.”

_“‘Winter?’”_ the auburn-haired beauty pondered with a smile. “Is that your pet name for him?”

“Oh, you shut up!” laughed Darcy.

“You know, I suspected you had feelings for Sergeant Bucky.”

“You _did?_ How? Did you use your superpowers to read my mind?” Darcy wondered with her seafoam green eyes widening.

“What do you Americans call it...? Oh, yes! It was ‘women’s intuition?’”

“Really?”

Teasing, Wanda informed her, “It’s the way you look jealous when that blonde barista is happy to see him.”

“Humph!” exclaimed Darcy. “You mean the way she drools over him whenever he grabs a coffee. I’m just sayin’...” The two erupted into laughter. When she was finally able to compose herself, Darcy wondered, “No, really...am I obvious?”

Wanda simply smiled at her friend. After a few moments, she inquired, “So, are you going to move into the guest room with him?”

Darcy slowly shook her head and replied, “Oh, hell no! That’d be like rubbing everyone’s nose in it, and we don’t need any more drama.”

“I can see why you’d think that, but the others are just reacting on their past experience with him. You and I know that Sergeant Bucky is a good guy. He won’t let me use my power of mind control to help ease his conscience, so perhaps by being his friend, you can help him.”

Agreeing, Darcy replied, “I’d very much like to help him...if he’ll let me.”

* * * * * *

When Bucky entered the kitchen, everyone abruptly stopped talking, sat quietly, and stared at him. Both he and Darcy looked uncomfortably at the others and then at each other.

‘Here we go,’ the sullen soldier thought as he sat in the empty chair next to Darcy’s. Looking around the table, he observed, “I knew you guys were gonna make this weird.”

_“‘Make?’_ Man, it’s been weird,” quipped Sam.

“Sam!” Steve snapped. Speaking to his best friend, he assured him, “It’ll just take some getting used to.” Looking sternly at Sam, he added, “Right, guys?”

“I’ll say it will,” Clint mumbled with an impish grin.

Bucky sighed and then moved a platter closer to his plate to serve himself. When Darcy reached for a plate of sausages and passed it to him, the soldier smiled gratefully and kissed her above her right eye.

Seated at the table, the Avengers were amazed to see a softer side to the man they knew as the deadliest and most feared assassin. They found themselves mesmerized by the tenderness that he showed in pouring orange juice for Darcy and serving her breakfast. The only one who was not surprised by any of this was his long-time friend Steve, who had been the recipient of Bucky’s kindness on countless occasions in their youth. For him, it was a welcomed sight to see the better side of his friend’s personality resurface.

“Please tell me you have better things to do than to sit around watching me eat,” Bucky stated as he glanced around the table.

“Oh...” Clint mumbled as he abruptly lowered his head and began to pick at his food.

Sam raised his left eyebrow and then looked at Natasha for her reaction. She continued to stare blankly at the soldier but did not respond.

Amused by his friend’s snarkiness, Steve asked with a grin, “So, Buck, if you don’t have plans for today, could you help me put together a bookcase?”

“Shopping at IKEA these days? Doesn’t seem your style,” the soldier quipped with his mouth full of toast.

“Jerk,” his friend replied.

“Punk.”

“Are they always like this?” Natasha asked Sam just loud enough for the friends to hear.

“Only for the last 100 years,” deadpanned Sam.

“Darcy, you can spare him for a little while, can’t you?” wondered Steve.

Jesting, she remarked, “Who – _this_ guy? Please take him off my hands!”

The three and Wanda erupted into laughter while Sam, Clint, and Natasha looked on.

“Well, whenever you’re done stuffing your face, we can get started,” Steve joked.

Shaking his head, Bucky teased, “I’m soooo gonna punch you right now.”

Both he and Darcy felt a sense of relief now that they no longer had to hide their relationship. Under the table, he rested his left hand on Darcy’s right thigh and although he could not feel it, she placed her right hand on top of it.

Steve and Wanda were the only Avengers to notice that Darcy was now eating with her left hand, and both correctly guessed why. They each smiled at the couple and were genuinely happy that they were together.

Bucky knew this was an important milestone in his recovery, and he was glad to have finally reached it.


End file.
